Sauske and his Fake wife
by AkameDragneel
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a naive writer who gets swindled out of everything she owns [full sum inside] RELATED TO FULL HOUSE


OKAY SO YEAH.  
This is similar to **'Full House'** so if you don't like it then just don't read it ^^

Pairings:

[Sakura and Sasuke] [Naruto and Hinata]

 **Summary**

 **Sakura Haruno is a naive writer who gets swindled out of everything she owns, including her house, by her brother, Naruto, and his pregnant girlfriend, Hinata. Stranded in The Tea Country, she manages to borrow money from the famous actor Sasuke Uchiha to return to the Konoha. On her return home, she finds her house was bought by Sasuke. Then, big news breaks that he will marry someone. Sasuke has a big problem, so he asks Sakura to fake a marriage. They agree to stay married for 1 year, enough time to repay Sasuke's loan to Sakura.**

* * *

 **Full House**

 **-xxx-**

 _"WWWOOOOHH! SASUUUUKKE! WAAAHH!"_ Sasuke was smiling and waving to his fans, while walking to a red carpet.  
Lights cameras and posters of him are almost everywhere.

 _"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!"_ The crowd cheered, they were all greeted with his gleaming smile.  
A lady went to him probably in the age of twenty plus, gave her a hug and a gift. Sasuke smiled to her, and went to his fans, shaking their hands and signing autographs.

'This is a drag' Sasuke thought but with all the media around he must do his best to impress and to act kind.

"Thank you! Thank you all please go inside" Sauske caught his manager **Kakashi Hatake** grabing his arm and dragging him out of the crowd.

Moving out Kakashi and his assistant manager **Gai** was once again surrounded by fans and showbiz reporters.

Sasuke pauses as the reporters started to put their mike near him

 _"Sasuke What can you say about your latest movie?"  
_ _"Are you surprised that you were elected as one of the best actors?"  
_ _"What can you say to you're fans?"_

Sasuke was about to speak, Kakashi step in saying "Uhm, guys all of these questions will be answered in the press-con okay?" Kakashi smiled, he pulled Sasuke out with Gai on the side, but without even managing two steps away, another reporter appeared, and from what Sasuke think this reporter was the worst one.

His name was **Orochimaru** one of the most wild reporters in Showbiz. The one who keeps on targeting Sasuke.

"Excuse me, Excuse me" Orochimaru said as he make his way to the crowd putting his mike near at Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke forced a smile out.

"Ah, Sasuke would you mind tell us if you're the man who was caught in a video scandal?" Orichimaru asked.

 _"NO! THAT'S NOT HIM! NO!"_ Sasuke's fans disagreed with Orochimaru's report.  
Sasuke waved his hand while telling them " Its okay" It was silent for awhile, the only you can hear was the snap and the flash of the cameras

"I don't have any comments at that for now" Sasuke said, all of them especially Orochimaru is focusing at him. "All of this questions will be answered at the press-con"  
Sasuke said and started to take a step forward.

"Ah! Wait just a follow up question Sasuke-san a- " before Orochimaru can finish his sentence, A girl obviously Sasuke's fan ran to him bringing a pen a paper shouting " Sasuke-san can I have your autograph!?" Orochimaru tensed and he felt that he was disrespected by a bug, with an angry temper he pulled the girl out causing her to stumble and fall on the ground.

With an immediate move Sasuke pulled Orochimaru and reached at his fan before she can completely fall on the ground. The crowd was wild as ever. Orochimaru stumbled on the ground.

"Sasuke we have to go!" Kakashi his manager said.  
"MOVE AWAY PEOPLE!" Gai said while dragging both Sasuke and Kakashi out.

The reporters surrounded Orochimaru who was still on the ground.

"SASUKE PUSHED ME! HE PUSHED ME!" Orochimaru made a fake sob, while acting to be badly hurt.

* * *

The next day comes and wow, it was already a top news story.

 **Sakura** went down to stairs hearing this report early in the morning.

"So here you have it people, I hope you saw the legit physical harassment that Sasuke Uchiha did to Orochimaru, so uhm. Orochimaru how do you feel?" Asked the reporter of a showbiz news show.

Orochimaru sob while he looked at his fractured neck that was cover up with an elastic bandage.

"I was badly hurt" Orochimaru said. The reporter raised a brow to him still can't believe that a normal push will make him like this.

"I'm still in pain because of the incident, Everyone saw what Sasuke did to me... I know I'm just a reporter, that has a little achievement in reporting but he.. He was popular artist.. And.. and.." Orochimaru sobbed.

Sakura kicked all the dirty clothes on the stairs and adjusted her glasses.

"I don't deserve this!.. I'm just doing my work as a reporter.." Orochimaru cried.  
"But everyone is defending Sasuke telling that you started this" The reporter added. Orochimaru wiped his tears.  
"No.. Thats not true.. I have witnesses. Witnesses that saw Sasuke pushing me."

"But is it true that you're just making bad stories to Sasuke because he didn't choose you as his manager?" The reporter interrogated. Orochimaru's eye twitched. Sakura was now walking in front of the T.V crossing her arms.

"How true is that?" The reporter added.

"u...u..uh.. Uhmm, thats not true.. I'm not making stories or scandals against him.. Thats not true.. All of the things I say about him are true.. Sasuke is a player to girls I knew his attitude for so long.."

Sakura grabbed the opened junk food near at T.V and started eating what is left, she focused herself on Orochimaru while munching.

"For all those girls who have loved Sasuke Uchiha but betrayed by him, My program is open for all of you" Orochimaru said as he was now facing the camera sobbing.

'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Is it true that Sasuke is a player?' Sakura though while eating.

"Thank you Orochimaru for you're presence here at the studio" The reporter said while Orochimaru was still sobbing.

'Well Sasuke is handsome after all' Sakura took the remote and press the off button. 'I wonder how many girlfriend he had' Sakura thought, she realized that she had eaten all the chips so she shrug that thought off and saying to herself that she was still hungry.

She started walking her way to the kitchen but as she walks, Sakura noticed every side of the houses was messy as ever not to mention the dirty dishes at the sink..

"ah! What a mess" Sakura complained as she grab the dirty shirt at the floor. She looked around to the kitchen looking for some bread and fruits, but all she saw was junk foods. Sakura opened the refrigeration and took a sip to her milk in a can.

"bleek!" The milk tasted sour, Sakura thought it was already expired, she place it back at the ref, and started looking for food.

"That Naruto! I already told him to go and buy supplies to the market!" Sakura said talking to herself  
"I even gave him money.. Ah!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips while looking at her messy house, Sakura sighed in annoyance. After awhile an idea popped on her mind.

"Thats it!... A boy went to the market wanting to buy a milk. then he met a very like very beautiful girl.."  
Sakura opened the door to her backyard garden.  
" Then the boy smiled at girl asking her to look for a can of milk together, after that... They fell in love with one another!" Sakura giggled at her idea.

* * *

Naruto was on the phone talking to someone who he was having huge money debt with.

[If you don't pay the you're debt to me then make a choice, Do you want to be send on prison... Or to you're grave?] The man spoke in serious tone making Naruto gulp.

"I-I-I understand I'll pay my debt this end of the month" Naruto said in a shaky tone.

[I'll give you one week]

Naruto cursed in his mind.

[If you didn't manage to pay me on that given time, then say goodbye to you're love ones] The man said.

"What the heck dude, don't be like that, have a little bit of concern on my situation here... Hello?... Hey.. Dude?" Naruto looked at his phone and realized that the man already hung.

The door opened Naruto immediately put his phone back to his pocket.

"Naruto-san" The Doctor entered together with a blushing Hinata. Naruto smiled.  
The Doctor placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Congartulations!" The Doctor said while having a wide grin on his face.

"You and Hinata will be having a baby" Naruto smiled while still shaking.

"Oh Really?" Naruto said while looking at Hinata.

"Hinata is two months pregnant" The Doctor added, He faced on Hinta.  
"Make sure to come back here two months from now fro you're check up okay?"

"Y-Yes Doctor" Hinata replied.

'Thanks Doctor" Naruto said while playing with his fingers.  
They stared at one another then Naruto started to hug Hinata tight.

"We were finally having a baby!" Naruto said and Hinata giggled.  
Then again looking back at their problems as a couple their smile faded.  
Hinata step backwards.

"Naruto" Hinata said then pout. "How can our family survive if the both of us have no money?" Hinata cried.  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh. Hinata lets just think of the bright side that finally both of us are going to be parents."  
Hinata sobbed. "Hinata stop that.. Lets just be happy" Hinata stopped and wiped her tears.

"Yes, you're right I should be happy. We must be Positive" Hinata smiled.

"Right! Positive.." Naruto said.

"But Naruto..." Hinata began to sob again "How can this baby live if we don't have money!" Hinata complained. Naruto hugged her again.

"Hinata don't worry, I have a plan okay"

* * *

"That reporter Orochimaru, really wants to ruin my career" Sasuke said as he was sitting on a chair placing his hands on the table. He, his manager Kakashi and his assistant Gai is at Kakashi's office.

"Kakashi you were there." Sasuke faced Kakashi.  
"You saw what really happened. He pushed my young fan. I can't just stand there and pretend that nothing had happen. Oh and one more thing I didn't pushed him that hard but look at him he acted like I strangled his head." Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

Gai stood up and went closer to him.  
"You know what I think he should try acting he is good on that anyway." Sasuke said.

"Actually he was really planning to do acting" Gai said.  
Kakashi raised a brow to him. Sasuke turned his eyes on Gai  
"And from what I know he acts well, I was really laughing hard when I saw him" Gai laughed.  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes on him. Gai stopped.

"But that thing he did to you was wrong" Gai pointed out.

"Gai is right that is truly wrong, so Sasuke just forget about him" Kakashi added.

"Not just him Kakashi, these showbiz reporters are really getting on my nerves. They even located my private house.. Which reminds me.." Sasuke stood up. "I want to move to a new place, to a new house..."

* * *

" Sakura!" Naruto called out. He was with Hinata.

"Naruto stop it! I'm busy typing my novel!" Sakura protested as she was walking to her room.

"but Sakura its important!"

"Naruto we can continue to talk about that later" She said walking continuously.

"Sakura we have a surprise to you!" Hinata said. Sakura turned, and saw them showing her an envelope while having a grin on their faces.

* * *

"A new place, A new house.." Kakashi said giving it a thought. "You're condominium in the Rain village?"

"They already knew that place Kakashi.. I want a new place, somewhere private. A place where few people live and few people know me"

"Private, and a few people know you? Sasuke where can we find a place like that? In the moon?" Kakashi crossed his hand. "You're famous"

"Kakashi I want to move to a new place ASAP" Sauske said in his arrogant tone.

"Fine, Fine, I'll try to find that magical place somewhere"

Kakashi took an envelope and gave it to Sasuke

"This is you're ticket to the Tea Country, Please do you're filming peacefully. Avoid scandals." Sasuke took the envelope and walk to the door.

"I know.. I'll do my best"

* * *

"A TRIP TO THE TEA COUNTRY!?" Sakura's eyes widen. "How did this happen I don't remember joining any contest to win like this" Sakura continued to scan to the info.

"uuhm. Sakura, uhmm that contest was.. Uhmm it was secret. Uh, yeah it was just a secret."

Sakura sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Can't you imagine, for all those people at our bank who has saving you were the one who was lucky!" Naruto said and smiled widely. Hinata sat beside her and giggled. Sakura narrowed her eyes on him.

"You work at that bank am I right?.. Hm maybe you're one of the reason why I won on this" Naruto quickly turned his gaze.

"Huh? What are you saying!? I did not on this" Naruto protested.

"Sakura, you're just lucky, and remember the Tea country is a nice place you'll definitely can enjoy yourself there" Hinata said and Naruto agreed. Sakura eyed on them.

"You're a writer right!? you need this!" Naruto added. Sakura finally smiled.

"Hm." Sakura giggled. "Its time for packing!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. please review so I would know if I will still continue this


End file.
